Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method and associated controller for adaptively adjusting a touch control threshold, and more particularly, to a method and associated controller for adaptively adjusting a touch control threshold to effectively eliminate touch sensing noise and to adapt to different kinds of touch control (e.g., fingers, a stylus, a glove and floating gestures).
Description of the Related Art
The touch function is extensively applied in various kinds of modern electronic products, e.g., smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, all-in-one computers, wearable devices (e.g., smart watches), digital cameras, digital camcorders, game consoles and navigation systems. An essential and decisive feature of the touch function is the capability of correctly distinguishing between meaningless noise and intended touch control of a user.